


What You Wished For

by HiseuminGo



Series: Kit [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Dawning, Dawning 2020, M/M, Pining, Two idiots being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: Kit can finally see Crow, but his fearful stubbornness is telling him not to. What a fool. Will he ever learn? Maybe not. Maybe Crow needs to stop him from running.
Relationships: Crow/Guardian, Crow/Kit, OC/Crow
Series: Kit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171913
Kudos: 8





	What You Wished For

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated Dawning 2020 story between my warlock, Kit and The Crow. 
> 
> Expect two idiots to interact with each other. It's fun to write silly drama after all.

It takes everything in Kit to knock on the door frame to Crow’s workshop.

“Guardian!” Crow finishes soldering a line on a weapon experiment and hurriedly turns to face the warlock. “It’s… _good_ to see you.”

Kit nods at the piles of cookies stuffed beneath the desk, ignoring the greeting with a rigid stance as his arms cover his chest. “Looks like you’ve had a pretty good turnout this year.”

“A little too good if you ask me. I don’t think I’ll be able to finish them all, but—” Crow glances away. “I’m grateful for the gifts nonetheless.”

“I believe it.” The warlock leans against the pillar in the middle of the room, part-way up the steps. “I visit a lot and I’ve been thinking about that lately,” he gulps. 

“You have. I’m sorry I don’t always talk, but I do appreciate your visits. Sometimes Spider can get… irritab—.”

“—Crow,” Kit stops the hunter. “I’ve been thinking it might be best if I don’t come around anymore.”

Crow stops in his tracks. Kit visited him for weeks before this point, and though they had several awkward moments, he never thought there was any conflict between them. He’s shocked and a little hurt. Is it something he’s done? Did he not show enough interest during his visits? Did he say something wrong?

Kit can’t tell if Crow’s face is his commonly-pained countenance or something worse, but it hurts nonetheless. He sighs and decides to remove his helmet; something he refrained from doing for most of his visits to Crow’s nest in order to hide his pining gaze when they exchanged bounties.

Every time he sees the warlock, he seems to get prettier and this is the only time he’s been able to look at him directly. “You um... You’re very,” he stops himself. “You took it off.”

“You’ve seen my face before.”

“Not for this long,” Crow scoffs.

“Crow.” Kit sets the helmet on the table and reaches beneath his armor to pull the glistening amethyst necklace over his head. It lolls in his palm like a liquid that could slip between his fingers. “This was given to me by someone very special to me.” He meets his eyes, treading carefully where he places his next words. It’s the very thing Kit was hoping to avoid: his eyes digging into Crow’s golden irises, hoping Uldren would grab him and never let go, not like he was about to. “They’re gone now.” “It’s a fragment from the Ascendant Realm, the first crystal of the Awoken said to grow in both the real and Ascendant Planes.” Kit chuckles. “Whether that’s true or not, I’m uncertain, but they risked a lot to get this.”

“It sounds like that person really cared about you.” Crow gazes nervously at the crystal. 

Refusing to meet his gaze, Kit nods solemnly at his statement. If only he knew. 

“Is there a reason you don’t want to visit anymore?”

Kit purses his lips. When he looks at him head-on, he remembers how the prince tried his hand at baking and failed desperately, but still celebrated the holidays with the warlock, and how they’d spend hours talking beneath the stars holding hands like there wasn’t enough time in the world left because there wasn’t. “He was ambitious and wonderful. He… had a lot in his heart he didn’t know what to do with…” 

Before Crow disputes how Kit didn’t answer his question, the necklace is planted into the hunter’s hands.

“I want you to have it. Living isn’t easy, but, hopefully, when you look at this, you know someone’s in your corner. Someone who cares about you. If I can do that much…” Kit chokes up as Crow examines the crystal. They were the same fingers that tied it around his neck years before.

Crow tries to give it back. “Kit, I can’t take this from you,” he says. “Not when it’s so important to you.”

Kit shakes his head and closes the man’s fingers around the object.

“No. Please take this,” he pleads. “I can’t handle visiting anymore. I’m too jealous and impatient and foolish.”

“I don’t understand. Why are you being so stubborn about this?”

“I can’t stand being around you!” Kit shoutss. There’s no doubt the Spider and his associates can hear it from outside. 

_Every time you smile, I fight against ripping my hair out._

“You’re a distraction.”

_Every time I come here I imagine breaking you out of Spider’s grasp and never letting you go again._

“I’m afraid… ” 

_… you’ll never feel the way you used to,_

_“..._ that I’m wasting my time.” 

Kit stands up and puts the chair away. “I’m sorry.” 

He wants to hug him, kiss him, and comb his fingers through hair and show him how the sun reflects on the water at sunset. He wants to tell him everything: who he used to be, what _they_ used to be, but he’s not ready. Neither of them are ready for that. 

“Goodbye, Crow.” Kit collects his helmet and, avoiding the hurt look of confusion on Crow’s face, walks out as quickly as he can.

Spider sneers. “Playing with my toys, Guardian?”

Kit offers him a passing glare as he rushes from the scene, not wanting Crow to catch up as he tries to do. Running from the workshop, Kit’s fast, and Crow is stopped by Spider’s snide chuckling. 

“Don’t go doing anything you’ll regret, little bird.”

He shouldn’t go after Kit. It’s safer especially with Spider on the lookout, but everything inside him is telling him to **GO** **NOW.** Every word Kit said contradicted the look in his eyes and every interaction they had before. Every meal he snuck into the workshop, every patch in his blanket said otherwise. It’s not something he can ignore and let go, Crow knows that much. So, with as much courage as he can muster, he rushes out of his nest and catches Kit at the stairs leading to the Tangled Shore. 

“You knew me when I was alive!” Gasping, Crow hurries in front of the warlock, blocking off the exit. 

Kit, helmet on, is silent with surprise that Crow said it out loud, that he even ran after him in the first place.

“You don’t have to answer.” He holds his head down as a Guardian runs by to isolate a wanted enemy. “I can tell,” Crow says. “Whatever I did to hurt you, Kit, I’m really sorry.”

When Kit found the reason Uldren left him, disappeared without a word to why or where, was by Riven’s manipulation, the ache of neglect was replaced by hopelessness. It was when he had to face Uldren finally that he knew that was the last time he would ever be him again, the prince. What knows he’ll never be the same man. Kit knows that Uldren’s death was salvation from the darkness of being Taken and watching your city fall, but he can’t stop wishing that he’d come back to him one day. That won’t happen. In the end, Kit’s happy knowing that Crow can live in the light and no longer feed off the desire to please another at his expense.

“No,” he sighs. “I took up too much of your time these past few months. If you really don’t want the necklace, throw it away. It’s yours. Just…” Kit turns around, light tears pecking at his cheeks. “... don’t let Spider get a hold of it. Happy Dawning, Crow.”

The warlock pulls out Ghost and transmats into his ship before Crow can protest and try to stop him.

Alone on the steps, Glint and Crow sit. 

‘Crow, what are you thinking?’

“He’s… very upset.” Crow takes the necklace and fumbles with the clasp, looping the thread around his neck. “I want to talk to him, but...“ 

He knows it’s not good to rush. With guidance from Glint, he takes time without contacting the warlock. He tries to understand and runs missions for Spider in the meantime. After two weeks of slow movements from Guardians collecting bounties and running to make deals with Spider, Crow closes shop one night and rests with a leftover box of biscotti. He flips the crystal around in his fingers. “I should give him something in return.”

‘What?’

“This necklace is priceless to Kit.”

‘But he gave it away.’

“It was a gift. Where does he work?”

‘He has a job?’

“A side-job…” Crow looks at the ground. “He mentioned it when he sang that Earth song _.”_

‘You remember the song he sang?’

“...yeah.”

‘Oh, Crow…’

A year after discovering Crow, welcoming him with the Dawning, and freeing him from Spider thanks to the help of a team of faithful and devoted guardians, Kit kept to small jobs and working at the nightclub, anything to keep himself distracted after giving Crow his amethyst. It was an absence he didn’t fully realize until a tough night at the club or when home felt particularly lonely.

Crow confidently enters the bar like back on the Shore, ready for Eliksni to fight or chew him out for how he looks, but no one sees him. It’s the first time he’s seen Kit since hearing his confession and he’s amazed by how radiant he is on stage. Not to mention this is the first time he’s seeing him in a dress. Crow quickly sits at an empty table and moves the menu to his lap.

‘You okay?’

“Yeah, yeah! I’m perfectly fine. No need to worry. Thank you!”

When the show starts, Crow doesn’t expect how different the Guardian sounds. He remembers whistling with him, but this is a whole other ballpark. Crow watches with a helmet on his head, but even staying in the back doesn’t save him from attention. Kit, in all of his grandeur, seamlessly weaves his way front to back to address the backroom viewers. He entices them with winks and sliding fingers across their forearms. He gets to Crow and Kit sings right to his helmet, holding the visor like it was his own face, eyes piercing straight through until Crow feels like he could really see him and nervously leans away. Kit grins and tips in closer, his knee propped up on the table, his hair falling into his face. The man is nearly straddling Crow until, at the last moment when he thinks he’s about to break, Kit pulls away and moves on to the next person on and on until the song is finally finished up on the stage.

“A Merry Dawning to you all,” Kit indulges the audience with his lips close to the microphone, sitting pristinely on a padded piano bench. “It’s a new year, so allow me to send you off with some holiday cheer.” His fingers tinkle a starting tune. “This is an old song that hasn’t lost its touch. May it take you home and bring you comfort.” 

Kit’s warm vocals start _I’ll be Home for Christmas._ The dip in his tone is solid and confident all the while filled with an inexplicable yearning and grief. Several times, Kit reaches for his chest, and each time, he stifles a sigh as he realizes the amethyst is gone. As Crow listens, he finds himself following Kit’s hands; noticing the subtle shake in them, how his eyes glisten in the reflection of the piano. And when the song swells, so does his chest and his voice; loud yet sickly sweet. It’s the only thing Crow can see in the whole room; no people, no bar, no decorations, just Kit and his trembling fingers.

Glint interrupts from Crow’s hood, ‘are you _sure_ you’re okay?’

Crow doesn’t recognize the tears that come without a word, and so, he decides to leave and wait in the doorway to hear Kit’s final phrase.

_“I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.”_

As the piano hits its final chord, Crow flies out of the doorway, determined to return to his bunker and forget about what he saw. But he can’t. He sees Kit and his voice reverberates in his ears long after it’s gone.

“Glint, what does this mean?”

‘I’m not sure. Are you feeling well?’

“...no,” Crow admits.

‘What happened?’

“I don’t know. He just was so… sad.”

‘You still want to talk to him right?’

“I—” Crow doesn’t want to talk to him like this. He’s confused and overwhelmed and nothing is for certain. He’s still just getting used to being free. It would have to wait.

… 

‘According to Zavala, he should be down here patrolling,’ Glint says as the two search Rheasilvia. It isn’t until Crow finally explores the insides of the city buildings. Eventually, Crow finds Kit patrolling Rheasilvia and delving into the palace grounds, just like Zavala said.

“Kit!” he calls from the balcony of the open palace room.

The warlock spins around shocked that another person, let alone Crow, is in the same room. His first instinct: RUN and that’s exactly what he does. He jumps from the stairs, trying to get to the elevator when Crow makes a jump of his own, lands in front of him, and takes him down in a tackle.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you like that,” he says on top of him. “You can’t run away when I’m talking to you, though I probably would have done the same thing… I still want to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Uldr— Crow.” _Shit_.

“Please listen.” Crow straddles the man to hold him down. “I like it when you come around, Kit. You made it fun in that workshop. I love whistling and trying your dances. I love your singing voice. I’ve seen your shows at the nightclub and they always make me smile.”

“Wait, you’ve been to the Nightclub?”

“I’d go in with my helmet on, but it’s fine, I have th—”

“Crow! That’s so dangerous! Are you crazy? If someone saw you they could’ve”

“I had to see you!” He can’t recall precisely when he started feeling that way, but once he realized how quiet and empty it was without the warlock, it hit him like a brick. The necklace he wore became a constant reminder of the man and he’d wish on the crystal that he might see him again.

“What…?”

“I _needed_ to see you. As embarrassing as that is to say, I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said about the person who gave you this. If that’s how much they cared about you and you gave it to me, then it must mean that you feel that way too. Kit, is that true?” The hunter holds onto the gift he wants to give in return: the ring he woke up with, in a closed fist.

Kit looks away, avoiding the space in his helmet that shows Crow’s face clear as day.

The hunter sighs and takes Kit’s helmet off, himself. “Look at me, Lightbearer.” The amethyst hangs from Crow’s neck.

Reluctantly, Kit shifts his eyes up to Crow’s. Those beautiful eyes are almost enough to make him forget Crow was on top of him, probably the closest contact they had since running sparrows into each other on patrol.

“I’m looking, Crow.”

“Tell me the truth.”

“The truth…” 

Why is he fighting it? Of course, Crow isn’t Uldren, but he can’t deny he still loves him. Even if he doesn’t have that senselessly cocky attitude, stealing kisses at every turn, taking his breath with a careful selection of word and touch. 

“You aren’t who you were, but... I love you still. You got a new chance at life as a Guardian and I wanted to sway you, seduce you, see if you were still… however you want to say it.” Kit leans his head back, looking up at the ceiling so far away from them. The empty space they shared so closely almost felt like it used to be. “But you started whistling with me that day and I got so afraid of hurting you. I didn’t want you to hate me.” He looks back at the man, guilty. “I can’t stand seeing you smile when it’s not with me.”

“I…” Crow stutters. “Don’t know what to say.” He releases the Guardian. So unused to the thought of someone loving him, he takes a moment to think. It was the exact opposite of the grim beatings and deaths he experienced from other guardians. He holds a hand to his gut, leaning his body on the nearest wall. The other clutches the amethyst over the tightness in his chest.

“You don’t have to say anything, Crow. I won’t tie you to me any longer if that’s what you wish,” says Kit.

 _What I wish?_ He thinks. There is someone who cares about him “Whoever I was, if I knew you… “ This is the most normal he’s felt in a long time. Honestly, even if it’s confusing, he feels safe with the guardian. “I can only imagine how happy you made me.”

“Hm—? Mm.” 

All of Kit’s protests are silenced by a kiss that lasts for several awkward seconds. Crow twists his head to strange vantage points that Kit resolves himself, and takes short breaths through his mouth. 

“Why?”

Out of breath, Crow laughs. “If you’re always this stubborn, we’re going to have a problem.”

Kit huffs. “I’m no—”

Crow closes his hand on top of Kit’s mouth. He locks eyes with the warlock. There’s a new kind of light behind the gaze as the man presents his ring on a chain. “This amethyst is really important to you and that’s one of the most important things to me. It’s in return for what you gave me, you can’t say no.” 

Kit’s shock when Crow loops the necklace on him is priceless. He fights against the urge to pull Crow in again.

“This must be some kind of jest. Please tell me I’m not dreaming,” Kit gasps.

“You’re not dreaming.” He says.

Kit erupts into a fit of giggles, gathering Crow into a hug, and somehow stands up with him. He takes Crow’s face in his hands and pushes him against his lips and releases when it seems Crow is losing air. “You know you breathe through your nose when you kiss right?”

“Oh… i-s that… how they… do it?” Crow asks, lightheaded.

  
  



End file.
